1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal tissue infections, and particularly to methods and agents useful in their control and inhibition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bacterial infections, and particularly those that develop at the sight of tissue trauma, or at any location where bleeding takes place have long been of concern, and, as such, the subject of investigation, for the purposes of developing procedures for their control. Thus, whether topical or peritoneal in location, these bacterial infections frequently become fulminating in nature and can, in some instances result in death.
Prior art efforts to control the spread of infection, have involved the removal of the unwanted blood from the area of the trauma, or, in the instance of peritoneal surgery, irrigation of the area with a washing fluid containing one or more selected antibiotics. These measures have proved to be inadequate, however, as infection proceeds at too rapid a rate.
Similar difficulties in the area of personal hygiene, have been found to result when unwanted blood is present. Specifically, certain bacteria that develop during the menstrual cycle, cause discomfort and frequently result in the evolution of noxious odors. In some instances, however, far more dangerous consequences develop, as in the instance of the well known "toxic shock syndrome", that had been reported with respect to the use of a particular brand of tampon device. In such instance, the bacteria S. aureus, for example, was offered a particularly conducive environment, and rapid infection developed, despite the periodic removal that is characteristic of tampon use during the menstrual cycle.
In my previous application Ser. No. 260,144, a relationship between the infectious growth of bacteria, and the presence at the location of such growth, of free blood or hemoglobin was noted. A method was proposed for the arrest of infection, that made use of the complex-forming protein haptoglobin, and, in particular, comprised a method whereby haptoglobin was administered in exogenous form to the place where the trauma and, therefore, the free blood or hemoglobin is present. The present application seeks to expand upon this concept by proposing additional agents and methods of their use.